JayDick Week 2: Flowers
by ParzivalHallows
Summary: Jason gives Dick flowers for Valentine's day. Dick is naturally suspicious of them.


Jason was a known prankster. All of the bats knew it. Hell even the people Jason rarely talked to knew it. He'd always played pranks, and he probably would have gotten away with them if he hadn't come out cackling at every 'scene of the crime'.

So why would it be any different even after he came back from the dead? He seemed to have stopped, but Dick knew better. Jason's pranks consisted more of blowing things up now, but Dick knew when Jason was just doing it for kicks and when he was doing it seriously.

Therefore, when Jason handed him flowers claiming it was 'For Valentine's Day', Dick was immediately suspicious. He almost didn't take them at first, but the thought made him feel guilty, so he had grabbed them hesitantly. Jason seemed to notice this, because he smirked. "Hope you like roses," he said, before grappling away without another word.

Dick brought them home and put them in water, wearing oven mitts just in case they exploded or something. He gave a small sigh of relief when they didn't, and then chuckled at himself for being so suspicious. It was just Jason. Maybe he was actually serious about giving Dick flowers.

Okay. No. There was always an ulterior motive when it came to Jason Todd. He didn't just go up to people and give them _flowers._ For _Valentine's Day._ Jason didn't do Valentine's Day. He'd always said the holiday was stupid and that he'd refuse to give anyone 'shitty chocolate and stupid flowers'.

He glared at the flowers suspiciously, but all they did was sit there innocently. He frowned and decided to go to hit the sack. Maybe a good night's sleep would get rid of his paranoia.

The next morning he'd immediately thought that something was wrong. He'd been having a dream that the flowers suddenly spewed out a laughing gas, and he quickly raced into the living room where he'd put the flowers. However, the only thing they'd seemed to do overnight was open up slightly. He frowned and decided to go on with his day, trying his best not to stare at the flowers suspiciously.

A few days later and the only thing that happened was that they were blooming. The Red Hood had found him one night, cutting him off from grappling onto another rooftop.

"So, how are the flowers I gave you?" he asked. He was carrying his helmet under his arm, so Dick could clearly see the smirk on Jason's face.

"… I'm surprised they haven't exploded yet," Dick answered honestly, and the smirk widened. "What kind of a person do you take me for 'Wing?"

"Do you want the honest answer to that?"

"Probably not," said Jason with a chuckle. "Well I'm off! Oh… and make sure that you take _extra good care_ of the flowers."

With that the Red Hood grappled away, leaving Nightwing to stare after him, feeling more paranoid by the second. What was that supposed to mean? Would something happen if he didn't? Would something happen if he _did?_

Groaning in frustration, Nightwing vented out his frustration and confusion by beating up some thugs a bit more harshly then he'd originally intended. Not like they didn't deserve it though.

A few more days passed by without incident when he found a note on his door.

" _Hope you're taking good care of the roses. Something might happen if you don't._

 _-J "_

Dick scowled and slammed the door shut behind him, stalking up to the roses. "Listen, I don't know what the hell you guys really are – masquerading as flowers _yeah right –_ I know Jason did something to you guys –"

"Are you really yelling at flowers?"

Dick whipped around, his eyes wide and mouth slightly open. Jason Todd himself was sitting down on Dick's window ledge – which he hadn't opened. Which meant Jason was _literally breaking into his house._

"What did you do to them?" he demanded instead. "I know you did something to them, I swear to God Jason if something happens because of those damn things –"

Jason started laughing, cutting off Dick's tirade. "The only thing happening here is you're going nuts. There's nothing wrong with the roses. I swear."

"That's what you said when you changed the defense codes in my Nightwing suit so that it would electrocute me if I took it off," said Dick flatly, and Jason laughed again. "I can't help that you look good in it! Shows off your ass."

Dick crossed his arms, giving Jason a stern look until the ravenette sighed. "Okay okay, sorry about the whole Nightwing thing – but it was pretty hilarious."

"Why apologize if you're just going to ruin it in the end?" Dick groaned, rubbing his temple. He could already feel a migraine starting.

"I shouldn't have had to apologize in the first place, actually I wasn't going to until you decided to channel your inner Alfred –"

"Just get on with it," Dick interrupted him, and Jason smirked. "There's absolutely nothing wrong with the roses."

"Nothing?"

"Nada."

Dick studied him carefully, trying to figure out if Jason was lying or not, but he looked surprisingly genuine minus that stupid smirk on his face. "Why give me roses then? For _Valentine's Day_?"

Jason's smirk turned into an all-out smile. "Because I knew it would mess with your head!"

Dick would apologize later for shoving Jason out of his second-story window.


End file.
